Because u r Na Jaemin
by Kiddongim
Summary: "kenapa jeno-ya?"-Jaemin "untuk apa kau bertanya kenapa"-Jeno "hiks.."-jaemin "aku mencintaimu jaemin,walaupun kau tidak sempurna lagi"-jeno Nomin/nct dream/warn;baper e,e


Because u r Na Jaemin

Cast : Nomin;slight Renle

Warning! BL nih ay;) aku ga lelah-lelah kok buat ingetin, yg homophobic gawsa baca kkk-

-Kido Present-

' _Aku tetap mencintaimu. Walaupun kau sudah tidak sempurna, walaupun kau tidak dapat berjalan lagi,walaupun kau tidak dapat melihat wajahku lagi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,karena kau Na Jaemin. Na Jaeminku'-LJN_

"jaemin-ah, kau ingin sesuatu hm?"Tanya jeno dengan nada yang sangat lembut, hanya gelengan yang dia dapatkan. Lagi-lagi jaemin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari jeno, jeno hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Tepat ketika jeno keluar, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi jaemin.

"bahkan aku sudah lelah jeno-ya"ucap jaemin lalu mengusap air matanya. Tak lama setelah itu chenle, adik sepupu jaemin yang dari china datang untuk menjenguknya. "nana ge, kau ingin makan buah tidak? Aku membawakanmu banyak buah lho~"ucapnya dengan semangat, namun jaemin bisa apa? Makan saja dia harus bergantung dengan orang lain "tidak chenle, kau taruh saja disitu biar jeno yang memakannya, kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa makan sendiri"chenle hanya menatap sedih jaemin, lalu menggenggam tangan jaemin "lalu apa gunanya aku disini ge hiks, kan aku bisa mengupaskannya untukmu hiks.. hiks"ucap chenle sambil mengusap kasar air matanya, jaemin langsung mengusap-usap tangan chenle "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu chenle-ya"

Chenle hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil buah jeruk dan mengupasnya "ini ge makanlah, renjun ge yang membelikannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa datang, katanya ada janji dengan temannya di kanada. Huh mengesalkan"adu chenle dengan mulut di kerucutkan, jaemin hanya tertawa walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat.

"jaemin kau sud-"ketika masuk ke ruangan jaemin, jeno sedang melihat chenle menyuapi jaemin dengan buah "oh chenle, kau datang?"Tanya jeno dan hanya diawab anggukan oleh chenle "ung ge, aku akan pulang besok aku kesini lagi ya?"pamit chenle pada jaemin

"jeno ge, tolong jaga gege ku ok? Aku pulang dulu~"sekarang tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu "jeno?"panggil jaemin, jeno menoleh lalu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang jaemin "ada apa na?"Tanya jeno

"kenapa kau belum pulang? Nanti kalau paman lee dan bibi lee mencari bagaimana?"jeno tersenyum dan memegang tangan jaemin "kalau aku pulang kau dengan siapa? Mengharapkan orang tuamu?"Tanya jeno balik, jaemin hanya menundukkan wajahnya "tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan lagi dari mereka jeno-ya, mereka telah membuangku sejak aku menjadi cacat"

 **Flashback**

" _jaechan ayo kita berkunjung kerumah donghyuck di jeju!"ajak jaemin pada saudara kembarnya Na Jaechan, sang ibu yang melihat hanya tersenyum "jaemin ingin ke jeju? Baiklah ayo kita bersiap"jaemin yang melihat tentu saja senang, dan menarik tangan kembarannya untuk membereskan pakainnya._

" _chan-ah aku sudah tidak sabar hihihi"ucap jaemin, jaechan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "aku sudah, ayo kebawah"ajak jaechan_

" _kalian sudah siap?"kata ayah mereka "sudah appa!"saut mereka bebarengan. Diperjalanan jaemin tidak bisa berhenti untuk berceloteh dia menceritakan pada jaechan tentang sahabatnya donghyuck. Hingga saat tikungan tajam ayah mereka yang saat itu tidak tau akan ada bus yang melintas pun langsung melajukan mobilnya._

 _BRAKK_

 _Dan kecelakaan tersebut tak bisa terhindar._

 _Jaechan terlempar jauh dari mobil,sedangkan ayahnya dan ibunya terluka parah jaemin sendiri masih didalam mobil dengan kepala menempel pada kaca mobil_

" _ADA KECELAKAAN, CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE"teriak salah satu pengemudi yang turun langsung untuk melihat kecelekaan tersebut._

 _Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit,jaechan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi karena kepalanya terbentur berkali-kali dan juga terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Ketika tuan dan nyonya Na siuman mereka langsung menangis hebat, dan menyalahkan jaemin atas semua kejadian ini. Sedangkan jaemin kehilangan penglihatannya dan lumpuh permanent, sejak kejadian itu orang tua jaemin tidak mau lagi menganggap jaemin adalah anaknya, bahkan mereka membuang jaemin._

 _Jaemin sudah tidak tau lagi untuk apa dia hidup, dia sudah akan pergi dari rumah sakit itu namun kekasihnya, Lee Jeno datang dan memeluknya serta membisikkan kata-kata yang langsung membuat air mata jaemin turun. setelah jaemin dibuang hanya ada jeno yang menjaganya,juga chenle dan donghyuck yang mejenguk karna rumah mereka sangatlah jauh. Chenle di china dan donghyuck di jeju._

 **Flashback end**

"sst, jaemin-ah ada aku jangan khawatir"ucap jeno sambil memeluk jaemin, dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya "jika kau mau aku akan menjadi kakimu jaemin-ah, kau mau kemana? Paris? Aku akan membawamu kesana. Aku juga mau menjadi matamu. Jika aku bisa,aku akan korbankan apa yang kupunya untukmu jaemin-ah."jaemin menangis kencang, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jeno.

"kenapa jeno-ya? Kau bahkan bisa mencari yang tidak cacat sepertiku, aku ini hanya bisa menyusahkan, aku selalu membuatmu kerepotan hiks.."jeno mengusap air mata yg ada pada pipi jaemin dan mencium pipi yang mulai tirus itu "tidak bisakah kau tidak bertanya kenapa jaemin-ah?"Tanya jeno sambil memandangi wajah jaemin yang basah karna air matanya tidak dapat berhenti.

"mengurus orang buta serta lumpuh sepertiku tidak ada gunanya jeno-ya, jika mungkin kau akan menikahiku nanti aku juga tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengurusmu, aku berharap Tuhan segera menyabut nyawaku jeno-ya. Aku ini menyusah-"ucapan jaemin terpotong karna jeno segera mencium jaemin, jaemin meneteskan air matanya jeno segera melepaskan ciuamannya "jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi jaemin, aku tidak suka. Kau adalah duniaku aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani mengurusmu."

"jika kau tanya kenapa, karna kau adalah Na Jaemin. Walaupun kau cacat kau tetaplah na jaemin yang kucintai. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karna mencintaimu, aku malah bersyukur karna Tuhan menurunkan seseorang yang sangat spesial sepertimu, jadi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tulus mencintaimu"jaemin mengangguk dan memeluk jeno lagi "makanlah yang banyak jaemin, kau makin kurus sayang. Jika donghyuck datang dan menemukanmu kurus seperti ini dia akan mencincangku"kekehan keluar dari mulut jaemin "arraseo jeno-ya, aku akan makan lebih banyak kkk"

 **FIN**

 **Yeeeeeee kido bawa ff pesenan 2** **nd** **hongjoshit. Ini udah manis lom ay?;(**

 **Ena loh jadi jaemin dicayang-cayang sama aa jeno kituuu, btw makasih yang udah review di ff Haechan Si Manis kekeke. Gabisa balesin ung;( soalnya on mobile fufufu**

 **Trus juga kalo ada yang mau req ff bisa pc ke line aku id; psybloodth**

 **Ntar aku buatin kalo waktu senggang ok? Kalo yg mau temenan juga leh kok add hehehe.**

 **SALAM NOMIN! PPYONG~**


End file.
